Alone in my King's Harem
by skullycandy12
Summary: Kakashi is a Geisha in training who catches the eye of Zabuza a rich lord from Kirigakure. Pairing Zabuza x Kakashi, Iruka x Kakashi, an Asuma x Iruka.


**Alone In My King's Harem  
****  
By:** **Skullycandy12 **

Kakashi was never one to ponder on life,especially his. He knew his farther had left many debts to pay before the man committed suicide living him to clean up the mess. Kakashi didn't ponder on life when he was sold into slavery an force to become a Geisha to pleasure people sexually desire. But he did start to ponder when he found out his services were only limited to one person. He had ask lady Tsunade why he only had one client when he was train to service so many. She simple pat Kakashi head an said,''you have much to learn my little maiko,the way of Geisha is never quite simple.''

Kakashi bit his lower lip,this wasn't the answer he was hoping for. But he knew this was the only answerer he was going to get. ''Maybe Iruka can help me.'' Kakashi thought as he race through Okiya many halls. Iruka was a lot like Kakashi in many ways. They were both the same age, they had also start their training around the same time. But their was one big difference between him an Iruka. Iruka had willing chosen to become a Geisha in order to support an orphan boy he had took in from the street. If Kakashi remember right the boy name was Naruto.

Kakashi found Iruka prefroming his dailsy chores in the main room. He was dusting an picking dish from last night party.

''Iruka-kun may I please talk to you for a minute it's important.'' Kakashi walk up behind Iruka an slip two thin pale arms around the other man waist. Iruka let out a startle gasp when he felt Kakashi warm breath ageist his ear. ''Don't you ever knock an yes I can spare a minute.'' Iruka voice was warm an in that weird motherly tone he used when he scolded Kakashi in.

''So what do you want to talk about?'' Iruka ask as he pour Green Mint tea into to two matching tea cups. The smell of bitter sweet tea fill the room,it made Kakashi feel bubble inside for strange reason. Then he remember the first time Kakashi had kiss Iruka they were drinking Mint Tea just like this. It made him blush, thankful tea cup hide it from Iruka view as he brought tan cup to his lips.

''Well it's complicated I don't even Know where to begin.'' Kakashi said as place the tea cup down.

''Well why don't you start at the beginning.'' Iruka calmly said as he made mental note of how easily Kakashi still blush over their Green Mint tea kiss.

Kakashi let out a small sign he had been holding in ever since he had talk to Tsunade. He was so glad he could freely talk to Iruka.

''Well I think Lord Zabuza is disgusted with me.'' Kakashi said as he took another sip of his tea.

''Kakashi lord Zabuza could never be disgusted you!'' Iruka said as he brought comforting hand to Kakashi shoulders.

''That what I thought but then he put on reserve.'' Kakashi was now quiting sobbing in Iruka arms.

''Shhh he probable just wants to kept you to himself.'' Iruka slowly rock Kakashi in his arms until felt Kakashi relax in his arms.

''You think so?'' Kakashi ask as he felt Iruka wipe away his tears. Iruka noded his head yes an watch Kakashi face light up like a light bulb.Iruka couldn't help wanting to teases Kakashi . The boy was way too innocent you couldn't help not wanting to do R rate things to him.

Licking his lips Iruka start to leave wet kiss on Kakashi collarbone. ''You taste sweet .'' Iruka in a husk low voice barely above a whispered.

Kakashi blush an lean into Iruka kiss as he felt his kimono being pulled around his shoulder.

''Well what do we have here!.'' Tsunade said by the door way, her red Kimono lightly drape around her body an a fan was in her hand hiding half her face.

Kakashi face was bright red as Iruka an Kakashi broke their kiss.

''Ummmm . . . . Kakashi was choking an I was giving him mouth to mouth .'' Iruka voice was nervous but he believe the lie was believable. He hope.

''Yeah right Iruka well anyway I'm here for Kakashi ,Lord Zabuza has just arrived an request for his services. '' Tsunade motion for Kakashi to step out the room with her. Kakashi respectful bow to Iruka an left the room.

* * *

**Author notes - Zabuza** **is a rich Lord from Kirigakure because he fell in love with Kakashi a Geisha in training he comes to Konaha to be with him. I plan to make Iruka fall in love with Asuma who is also a lord but from Konaha.**


End file.
